


red as a cherry

by bepis_russ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bondage, Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), CherryBlossom, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Name-Calling, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Top Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), lots of descriptions of auditory sounds cuz that’s my kink baby!, papyrus gets wrecked, uf!sans/ut!papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepis_russ/pseuds/bepis_russ
Summary: Papyrus hadn’t known what to expect when Red had pulled him into one of spare bedrooms, but he knows it wasn’t this.Aka,Local skeleton twink gets throughly wrecked by his boyfriend.





	red as a cherry

Papyrus hadn’t known what to expect when Red had pulled him into one of spare bedrooms, but he knows it wasn’t this. He contemplates this thought as his lover slides himself smoothly against his dripping, gooey pelvis while the harness he was currently strapped into prevents him from rutting back. 

His unformed magic drips thickly down his legs, smearing into all of Red’s lap lewdly and he quietly mourns all of the cleaning he’s going to be doing after this is done. Papyrus tries to form any sort of genitalia for the third time in five minutes, but Red crams his fist into where his magic is desperately attempting to condense with a small, smug “heh.” 

( What a tease. ) 

Red’s breath his hot against the back of his neck, and his magic stirs, swirling beneath the surface of his bones, reacting to the gentle tingles that are increasing his sensitivity. A quick swipe of Red’s wet tongue along his vertebrae makes him yelp, and he twists his head to glare accusingly at his significant other. Red smirks and withdraws his fist to let Papyrus’s magic form. 

An achingly empty vagina snaps into place within seconds of its removal, and his arousal fluid strings from his pulsing hole to Red’s now dripping hand. Red laughs against his neck, thoroughly enjoying Papyrus’s humiliation fueled blush. 

“You know I’m sensitive,” Papyrus snaps, and Red simply responds by burying his face into his back while furiously rubbing around Papyrus’s small clit. His mouth opens in a silent wail, and his hips twitch forward onto his lover’s thick length. With the restrained movement he has, he humps it as best he can in an attempt to let the head catch against his hole. 

Red shifts and adjusts himself enough to be able to have the correct angle to penetrate him, then stills. A moment stretches languidly in the absence of movement, and then with an obscene pop the head wedges between Papyrus’s folds. It’s thick, and even though Papyrus has taken it before, it still feels thicker than anything he’s ever taken. His hole strains around it, massaging it gently and with an audible schlick, attempts to suck him in deeper. 

Papyrus keens, high and reedy at the back of his throat. It quickly devolves into a breathy, frustrated groan when he attempts to shove himself down and finds that the harness is preventing anymore movement. 

The ropes above him creak as he wiggles and Red grasps his femurs and forces him to stop. 

With a fierce grunt, Red violently thrusts his hips forward. Papyrus screeches as he’s so suddenly filled and split open at the same time. His ecto-flesh is pressed forward tautly by the large erection he’s practically speared on and he stares at it, whimpering softly. His ecto-flesh is deformed around it — the angle and tension at which Red as shoved himself in makes it so it’s clearly outlined. A large bump has formed from Red’s cock, and he cackles, pleased. 

“god, you’re so full,” he groans, and he with a wet squelch he withdraws. “f-fuck, babe, sweetheart— you’re full of me. you’re practically bursting...” 

Papyrus whimpers at the loss, and Red purrs. “you need me, huh? need my big fat dick to open you up?”

“Red— Red—“ comes the replying babble, and he’s rewarded with Red’s cock forcing itself back into his tight pussy. 

“heh... yer so needy. fuckin’ slut— hah, god— d-didn’t, rmnph, didn’t think i’d find such a horny little bitch like you, hah.. nmghhh... n’ yer cunt is still as tight n’ sweet as the first time i pounded you into the floor... shit. shit, ah, squeezing me so hard... mhm, im gonna use ya like the slutty cocksleeve you are. hah, haaaa... gonna fuck you into the floor, fuck you so goddamn hard yew can’t, hngh, walk. ya want that, sweetheart? hm? ah, mmmm... want me to keep goin’ till yer fucked raw?”

Papyrus sobs, overwhelmed. The dick is ripping him in two, and that coupled with the smooth slide of Red’s thumb around his clit is too much. It’s both extremely pleasurable and painful at once, and he loves it. 

Red growls, low in his throat, and bucks up harshly, starting to up the force and quickness of his thrusts. “f—fuckin’ whore, can’t even gotdamn speak—“ 

The pace is blistering, and as he tries to respond his voice catches in his throat. He wails, drool dripping from his mouth and his tongue flops lewdly. Even if he could respond, it would be overshadowed by the dirty, filthy sounds of Red thrusting in and out of the liberally dripping cunt. The wet squelches and slaps is more of a response that Papyrus could give, so Red simply increases the strength and speed that he cleaves it open. A stream of dirty talk pours out of him as he feels the tightening in his gut, and he furiously starts rubbing his lover’s clit. 

“hah, hah— gonna mark you, gonna cum in yer pretty pussy— ah...” 

Red moans at his coming release and forces himself as deep as he can within the pulsing hole. Cum spurts out, warm and thick, and leaks from Papyrus’s battered cunt. He doesn’t stop, though, just fucks in harder despite the rhythmic squeezing of Pap’s pussy, and grins as his boyfriend lets out a broken whine. He slaps his coccyx languidly, and lets himself prod at the deepest part of his core and laughs as it reflexively clenches in surprise. He lets his dick flex against those seductively sore walls and watches as cum squelches out lewdly and exhales, satisfied. 

“damn... yew look pretty all drippin’ with me. god, i love you all covered in me, inside n out. s’a good reminder fer you that ya belong to me, doll.” 

With that, Red admires the view as his removes himself, cherry red dripping from the head and hole alike, and watches as a string of cum stretches between them. More fluid oozes out, and Papyrus groans tiredly, shifting slowly as he feels it, and grimaces at the sensation. He tries to hide his smile, but it peeks through as he quietly complains. 

“Do you have to cum in me every time?” 

Red grins and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “yup. gotta mark ya as mine, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol no one has been putting out any sub or bottom (tale) pap content so i guess i just gotta take this into my own hands
> 
> ((maybe more people will start putting out more of that good content bc of this... or not))
> 
> ((.........unless))
> 
> hmu on twitter under bepis_rus


End file.
